Ladies Night
by Egyptian Princess of 1290 bc
Summary: Evy's given one night with her friends before she's forced to take things slow with the baby. Given this she goes out and makes trouble for Rick, her friends, herself and everyone around her. Sequel to Unknown Soldier.pls R&R [oneshot]DONE


Hi, my computer is still acting up, but I got reviews saying people wanted to see the sequel, then I thought about it, make mom and dad happy, but disappoint my readers, or get mom and dad mad and readers happy. Well I'm writing ain't I? Ok, here's the sequel to Unknown Soldier, hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer" I own nothing, but if I did I'd be off in Egypt making a third mummy and living it up. However I am not, I am at home writing and dealing with my sick computer, oh poor me. (Tears) no just kidding, but I really don't own any of the characters.

I'd like to dedicate this to my three best friends, Saron, Stephanie and Ashley, thanks guys without you I'd be lonely. I'd also like to dedicate this to my readers, because without you I'd have nothing to do.

* * *

Well, everyone knows what happened last month, right? If not I'll let you know, last month I was in Egypt and I posed as a man to be with my husband for a two week visit with the legion, then I found out I was pregnant, great, and I really do mean that. My husband Rick, my brother Jonathan, and my friends were extremely happy to find that out. Not to mention I was too.

At this exact moment I'm in the privet library to our London home, or mansion as Rick calls it, reading a book. My friends Saron, Steph and Ashley are coming over to take me out tonight, a regular ladies night like we used to have, though Rick was a little hard to convince to let me go along at four months of pregnancy. So hard that we had to have Saron ask him, and Saron was, well, a little aggressive. I remember the exact conversation, I had been eaves dropping.

It was a little something like,

"She's going" Saron said sternly.

"No, she's not." Rick said smiling, thinking he's going to win.

"Yes she is."

"Don't think so."

"Well think again because she's coming whether you like it or not."

"I don't like it and she's not going."

"I ever tell you a story?" she asked not even giving him time to answer "when she was younger her parents wouldn't let her go to this party she wanted to go to, do you know what we did?"

"I'm guessing not what her parents wanted."

"Damn straight." Did I mention Saron was part American? Well she is and I must say she's just as stubborn as Rick, "we kidnapped her, we got in through her window and dragged her out of the house. No one found out until she told, but the point is she's coming or I'll kidnap her."

"Fine, just watch out for her." Yes, I was going.

"What do you think, I'm going to let her die or do something stupid?"

That was pretty much the conversation, and at the moment I found it very funny. I was laughing when Rick walked in the library.

"Honey, are you sure you want to go?" he asked for the hundredth time that day.

"Yes darling I'm sure." I said getting up off of the couch, but failing miserably, my stomach was getting swollen and it was hard to get up off of the over stuffed couch. Rick rushed over to me and helped me up.

"Alright, just be careful," he said holding me close, he leaned down and kissed my lips, so sweet, however this sweet moment was cut short by Jonathan walking in.

"Sorry to interrupt." He said, sounding sorry in the least. "Evy, the girls are here." Soon the voices of my life long friends could be heard walking in.

"Go," Rick whispered in my ear, "but be very careful everything you do is for two now." I kissed his lips and walked out the door to my friends.

"Hey pregers." Ashley said walking over to me and hugging me, then touching my stomach.

"We're going to have so much fun." Steph said rushing over to me, hugging me and rubbing my stomach as well.

"Yeah," Saron said after hugging me, "we have loads to do, we've got rum, whiskey, and some other liquor called vodka." She said smiling at Rick, she knew she was getting him upset, which is why I think she said what she did, sometimes she got a thrill off of getting other people mad, but not all the time.

"She's kidding Rick." Ashley said laughing at how Saron could be at times. "We know no alcohol."

"We turned around and left the house, heading towards Saron's car. During our drive to Saron's and Steph's house, we talked.

"Hey Steph, where's Alison at?" Ashley asked from the passenger's side.

"Oh, I got Greg to look after her, he could use some responsibility." She replied smiling.

"I forgot to ask you guys why were you in Egypt last month?" I asked.

"We had to hunt Greg down." Steph said, her smile disappearing. "He left without saying anything and ally told me that he promised to take her for awhile."

"We hunted him down and scared the hell out of him." Ashley said laughing, causing Steph and I to do the same. "You should have seen the look on his face when we showed up, priceless."

"That bastard." Saron said frustrated.

"Then we heard about you and thought we'd drop by." Ashley continued choosing to ignore Saron's choice of words.

"Where was ally that day?" I questioned Steph, laughing at how Ashley could ignore Saron so easily, I found it very hard to do.

"Here in London with my mom, she watched her for the time being."

We sat in silence the rest of the way to the house, but when we got in all we did was talk. We had been at the house for an hour, it was pretty much another mansion Saron had inherited from her mom and dad, but because she was alone she let Steph and Allison live with her, Ashley would even be joining them in the spring.

"So how did you and Rick meet?" Ashley asked handing me a drink.

Ok before we continue I think I should explain something, I have this problem with sugar, if I eat or drink too much of it I get really, really hyper, then I start to act like I'm drunk, when we were kids my friends would always give me lots of sugar if they wanted the truth out of me, I was always willing to tell anything when I was drunk, or felt like I was drunk. Well basically, over the last hour I've taken in a lot of sugar, something I'm sure my best friends did on purpose. And I should just say this I'm beginning to feel the truth leak out.

"We met in a prison." I said smiling.

"WHAT!" the three of them yelled at once, making me laugh more at their reaction.

"In a prison?" Steph asked not believing it.

"Yes, we met in a prison." I repeated.

"What was he doing there?" Ashley asked sitting next to me on the couch.

"He was just looking for a good time." I answered; honestly, I still don't know why he was there.

"Better question" Saron said, "what were you doing there?"

"Jonathan 'found' something of his, it belonged to this place I wanted to visit so after I got him out he took me."

"Where?" Steph asked looking interested, in fact they all did.

"You'll never believe me." I said smiling brighter.

"Try us." Ashley said to me.

"Hamunaptra."

"BULL!" Saron yelled.

"No, I'm serious."

"Did you see anything?" Steph asked.

"Yes, I saw a mummy; he chased me up and down the streets of Cairo, then tried to sacrifice me to bring back his dead girlfriend."

"She's gone you guys, we've lost her." Ashley said laughing; all of us did at that.

"Maybe we should have waited on the sugar don' you think?" Steph asked.

"I love you guys, I really do." I yelled, ok I'm going to be honest, I was not gone, I was still with them, but it was better if I acted otherwise, I knew they wouldn't believe me.

"I want some rum" I declared, ok I'm gone now.

"NO!" they yelled at once.

"Why?" I asked confused, just as Steph got off of the chair she was on and walked over to the ringing phone.

"You're pregnant." Saron reminded me.

"Plus, Rick would kill us." Ashley explained.

"She needs some fresh air." Steph said walking back into the room highly upset. She then grabbed my hand and dragged me outside and into the car, the other girls following behind. Steph got in the drivers seat and drove to a little club she knew of.

"Ok, make sure at least one of you is watching her, I have to go find a friend!" Steph yelled over the music once we arrived at the club.

The girls nodded and the three of us started to dance, I was yet again, sober. Sugar can only last so long. Somehow I got away from Ashley and Saron and walked over to the bar, and ordered a drink, little did I know something was in it.

"Where's Evy?" I heard Steph asked as she returned to the other two, they looked, but couldn't find me.

"Over here ladies." I said happily from the bar.

"Oh, shit, we're dead!" Saron yelled as they rushed over to me.

"You there!" Ashley said to the bartender, "how many of these has she had?" she asked holding up a drink with only a sip left.

"About three." He said cleaning a glass.

"Is there alcohol in here?" Steph questioned quickly.

"Yeah, some of the strongest stuff we have, she looked out of it." Was his only reply before he turned around to help another customer.

"My god, let's get her out of here and to a hospital. I want to make sure that baby's ok." Ashley yelled helping Steph and Saron carry me out, apparently the stuff was strong, I felt dizzy very quickly, of course I was rely never one to hold up my liquor in the first place.

They placed me in the car, Saron driving, Steph in the passengers seat and Ashley in the back with me trying to keep me alert.

"This is all my fault." Steph said for the thousandth time.

"No, it's our fault." Saron said, "We were supposed to be watching her."

"What did you go in there for anyways?" Ashley asked.

"Greg called and said he dropped ally off with my mom and that he was going to the club. Before I got to yell at him he hung up." She said ashamed.

"So you had to go in there and yell at him?" Saron asked, "You couldn't have just waited till he got home then ripped him apart?"

"No, I had to talk to him, but now I'm sorry I even did. I'm so sorry Evy." She said to me crying.

"What's wrong now?" Ashley asked confused.

"I may have just killed my best friends baby because I had to go yell at that ass hole." Steph yelled at Ashley, though I really think she was yelling at herself.

"Look, if we hurry, maybe we can get her help before it even affects the baby. And you didn't do anything wrong." Ashley said trying to calm her down.

"Yeah Steph, I mean, it was all of our fault, we should have been keeping an eye on her." Saron said touching her shoulder, getting a nod from Steph, Saron could be compassionate when called upon.

"You guys," I said in a whisper, "I feel horrible." With that said Saron stepped on the gas and floored it to the hospital. The last thing I was before I woke up was the hospital doors.

I woke up an hour later to Rick's face leaning over me.

"Are you ok?" he asked once my eyes were open."

"Yes. I'm fine." I said trying to sit up, but failed since I was getting dizzy.

"Where are the girls?" I asked noticing they weren't in the room.

"Outside in the waiting room, they felt they did this to you and thought I'd kill them." Was his answer.

"They didn't do anything wrong." I said quickly, "I did, it was my fault, and I got away."

"I know, I know, they explained what happened, but still took responsibility for it. Right now Jonathan's out there trying to comfort them." He said then hugged me.

"oh." I said and laid back down. A few minutes later the three of them walked in and they rushed over to me hugging me and crying.

"We're so sorry, Evy." They mumbled in my ear.

"It's ok, ladies. It wasn't your fault." Rick said smiling at how much they cared about me.

"We're sorry, Rick" they said at once. And took seats next to me, Jonathan sitting in the corner looking at some odd book of body parts.

"You know that the baby looks like this right now?" he asked out loud, showing a picture of a growing fetus. Everyone gave him an odd look; I however, found it funny. "You knew uh?" he said to himself.

An hour later the doctor walked in and told us how the baby was doing.

"Ok, Mrs. O'Connell, we got the results and the baby is doing fine. We just ask that you be a little more careful, we don't want another scare like this one."

He shook Rick's hand and walked out, 30 minutes later I was let out and as we stood in the parking lot Rick gave me a choice.

"Alright, you can go back with them for the rest of the night or you can come home." he said.

O looked to my friends and knew my answer, "them." I said, making them smile.

"Ok, go I'll see you tomorrow and no more drinking." He joked, well half joked anyhow.

I gave him a kiss and we left back to the house. The rest of the night we stood up and talked. We fell asleep around three in the morning in her library, happy the worst was over, it had definitely been a busy night.

* * *

Ok, that was the sequel, how did you like it? Well let me know, I want to know what you thought. Please review and thanks for all your support.

If you like reading my stories please read hidden love, the sequel to that will be up sometime in the month. Well thanks for everything.


End file.
